Troublesome Spirits
by slayer of the wind
Summary: As a celestial spirit Mage, Lucy collected gate keys and formed contracts with different kinds of spirits from the spirit world. When Lucy decides to leave Earthland for a bit, needing a break from her guild life, she finds a whole new world not only with out mages, but some especially troublesome spirits. LucyxJack
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all~! I should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to post this before I forgot. I will not be updating anything for another few weeks because of exams :(. **

**I wanted to write this because it seemed like such an obvious crossover story to me, but no one had tried anything like it, so I decided to write it myself.**

**Anyways, enjoy~!**

* * *

Jamie held his head high and his eyes shining with admiration. Believing in Jack Frost was by far the best thing to happen to him in his short nine years. Jamie could hardly believe that only a few short months ago he had started believing in the winter spirit. Being friends with a guardian had it's perks, like now for example.

Jack had taken him to the North pole. Santa's workshop was more exciting then he could have ever imagined. Flying kites, planes, and all sorts of other toys clouded the air space of the workshop. Yeties were painting and creating various toys, and the elves tried to look like they were doing something important. Jamie chuckled when he saw a group of elves run into a wall.

Jamie felt that if he blinked, he would miss it all. Jamie tried his hardest to keep his eyes open.

Jack smirked when he saw Jamie's awed expression. Convincing North to let him bring a human, a human child, to the pole had been a long one sided argument with the spirit of wonder winning. Jack had wanted to take Jamie to the pole for his birthday, and he decided to take other means of convincing North.

Using his wonderful fun powers, Jack had conveniently thrown a fun charged snow ball in North's face. At that point it seemed like North would agree to anything Jack asked. Especially when Jack had claimed that bringing Jamie here would make North's 'wonder eyes' even wider with 'wonder'.

At that point, Jack didn't even know what he was saying, but he was merrily making things up as he went along; Jack did learn one thing: spouting nonsense to hundreds of years old spirits was fun.

Jack had snuck into Jamie's room the night of his birthday and whisked him off to the North Pole.

"You know," Jack said with a smirk on his face, "if you keep staring with out blinking, you could seriously damage your eyes." Jamie shot Jack an agitated look and stuck his tongue out. The winter sprite paid it no mind and continued to roll around in the air.

Jamie's face softened into a smile. "Yeah but if I blinked, I think I would miss something! There's just so much to see!" he was acting like a kid on Christmas, which was a very appropriate analogy in Jack's opinion.

Jack floated over to the globe and perched himself on top of it. Jamie's eyes widened. This was the globe that jack had told him about! Jamie watched in fascination as the lights all glowed a soft yellow hew. There were thousands of the little lights, and Jamie wondered how all of the children's lights could fit onto one globe. Perhaps that was why the globe was so massive. Any smaller and the lights wouldn't fit.

Jamie looked down to the North Pole on the map and saw one golden light. He grinned and pointed. "See! That's me, Jack!"

The winter spirit chuckled. "Wow, only one believer in the North Pole? That seems like a problem." Jamie laughed and let his eyes once more wonder the globe.

His eyes were taking in the lights over North America when suddenly a new light popped up. Jamie smiled, it looked like a new believer was born, but then his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Why was this light…

_…blue?_

"Uh, Jack? Why is that light blue?" Jamie asked, voicing his concerns.

With out looking, Jack commented, "That's impossible, Jamie. The lights of all the children are yellow. Not sure why, though." Jamie shook his head.

"No, Jack, I'm serious. That light is blue, like bright blue." Jamie protested. Jack jumped off the globe and landed beside him. A disbelieving laugh escaped Jack's lips when he saw that the light was indeed, blue.

"Never seen that happen before…" he looked over at Jamie, then back up at the globe. "NORTH! I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE GLOBE!" the big man was over in no time.

"What's wrong?!" North asked breathlessly, winded from his sudden sprint. Jack gestured to the light with his staff.

"Look," Jack said. "it's blue. Why is it blue and not yellow, North?" North brought his hand up to stroke his beard. As if he was struck by lightning, North raised a hand off of his beard and pointed at the globe, eyes were sparkling with happiness. North laughed.

"I believe that a Celestial Sprit mage is in our presence."

* * *

Lucy was very tired. Apparently, dimension hopping takes a lot of magical power. When she told Master Makarov that she wanted to take a vacation for a month or so because she was getting a little bit claustrophobic from the guild, she had meant that she just wanted to go somewhere _in that country,_ or more specifically, _in that dimension!_

When Makarov had originally gave her the key of the dimensional spirit, she had been ecstatic. She was a Sprit mage after all.

…Then he had explained what he wanted her to do. He suggested that she use the key to take her vacation. Lucy protested, but Makarov reminded her that if she were to stay in their dimension, Natsu would find her and ruin her attempt of relaxation. Lucy grudgingly agreed on the condition that she got to keep the key. Makarov agreed; he had no use for the key as he wasn't a Celestial Sprit mage

Once she summoned the dimensional spirit, who had taken the form of an odd looking, purple duck named Foof, Foof had asked her to grab her wing and pump her magical power into it.

At that moment, everything had started to glow, and the world around her started to flake away as if it were a picture. And with every peace that was removed, a new and different scenery replaced it. Eventually, the image of the guild had floated away, and she was left in the middle of what looked like an ice, land form. It was snowing, and she instantly regretted her decision to wear a skirt and short-sleeve top.

Lucy sighed. She saw a small light flickering out in the distance. Shivering, she made up her mind to investigate. Maybe it was a cabin? She summoned Horologium and the two began to make their way over to the light.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Continue? Don't continue? The fate of this story rests in your hands. I really don't know if I will continue it or not, so if I get enough support, then I will continue it.**

**This was in the summary, but incase anyone forgot, this is a JackxLucy story.**

**~Slayer of the wind**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, all! I am so happy that I'm able to have time to update once again! Updates from here on out should start to become more frequent and regular. I've been having some trouble with getting time to write, but that seems to be changing! Wooohooo~! Hope you enjoy!**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"A Spirit Mage? What's that?" Jamie asked, his unwavering curiosity taking hold. The elves congregated around the globe, pushing and shoving each other to try to get a look. Upon seeing the small blue dot, the elves began chatting excitedly among themselves.

Jack propped himself up against his shepherd's crook. Raising a brow, he added, "Never heard of that before..." Jack had thought he had seen everything by the time he had rounded his 200th birthday. Apparently, he was wrong.

North laughed joyfully. "To think, a Spirit Mage, here on earth!" The large man's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"An explanation, maybe?" Jack prompted while glancing back at Jamie who was concentrating on the globe. North ignored Jack's request. Instead, North continued to smile, laugh, and talk to himself about how marvelous this occurrence was. The yetis seemed to be acting in a similar manner.

"The light's moving! It's moving, Jack! Look!" Jamie shouted happily and pointed to the very slowly moving blue dot. Jack walked over to the globe and looked where Jamie was gesturing towards.

"Woah! It is moving!" Jack exclaimed. "It looks like it's coming to us." Jack said, noticing that the blue light was headed towards the only yellow light in the North Pole, Jamie. Jack squinted his eyes. A pink hue outlined the blue dot. This hadn't been there before.

Jack pealed his eyes away from the moving blue and pink dot and turned to North for help. "Uh, North? The blue dot's surrounded by pink now..."

"Wonderful! Simply amazing! A celestial spirit too!" North exclaimed with bubbling laughter after seeing the pink hue for himself. The man was practically pressing his face up against the globe in order to get a better look. The winter spirit found great joy in the fact that North's efforts were in vain. Jack compared North to a kid in a toy store, and chuckled to himself after realizing the irony in that statement.

"What does it mean, Santa?" Jamie asked excitedly. North gently picked the boy up.

"It means that a Spirit Mage is here!" Santa announced as he spun Jamie around. Jamie couldn't help but let his laughter ring free.

Jack leaned against his staff. "We already figured that out, big guy." Jack blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. "So what's a Spirit Mage?"

North set Jamie down. "A Spirit Mage is someone who utilizes a special kind of magic that allows he or she to summon spirits to help him or her. Because Spirit Mages are in constant contact with spirits, these Mages can see any spirit, including us, whatever the Mage's age may be. To them, legends like ours are fact, not fiction." North explained with a smile plastered on his face. Now, Jack couldn't help but reciprocate the bearded man's smile.

"So you mean that one of these Mages is headed here right now?" Jamie asked. North nodded vigorously.

"AH! I must inform the other Guardians!" North scrambled over to the control for the signal, knocking over several elves in the process, and activated it.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Safe and warm inside of Horologium, Lucy watched as the sky exploded in color.

"The Aurora Borealis! Wow, it's so pretty!" Lucy mumbled happily. She may be opposed to the cold weather, but this was worth enduring it in her books. As Lucy continued to marvel at the sky, Horologium's time expired.

Lucy screamed and jumped up from the sudden contact with the snow. Shivering, Lucy noticed that she was right near the light that she had seen. Sighing in relief, Lucy finished her trek to the door. She knocked.

"Hello?" Lucy called from outside the door, hoping that someone would be able to hear her and save her from freezing to death! There was silence for a good while before she heard loud thumping noises reminiscent of footsteps, followed by strange grunting and groaning noises. There were two voices, Lucy realized, one slightly deeper than the other. Apparently, they seemed to be having a conversation of sorts… she thought? Maybe? Lucy had no idea how they could even be understanding each other if all they did was grunt! Honestly, at this point she was willing to believe that Happy was actually Aquarius's most feared predator if it meant getting out of this cold!

"THE DOOR! AH-HA~~!" Lucy recoiled in shock at the abrupt shout that came from inside. It sounded like an older man, not like the two voices who had been arguing at the door. The two had seemingly reached a decision because the door swung open not a second later.

Lucy ran inside faster than she had ever run before, and she basked in the warmth of the… cottage? Er, she had no idea where she was or who in their right mind would actually choose to live out in the middle of no where when _this_ was the normal weather!

Lucy was snapped out of her musings when she felt the weight of a blanket being placed on her shoulders. She snuggled into the soft blanket and sighed happily.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed appreciatively. She turned to face her savior from the evil known to many as the cold.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, her eyes widening comically, as soon as she saw the large and furry figures. She was panicking! What kind of creature nest did she stumble into?! Great, now she was a goner. If it was facing her doom at the hands of these overgrown, hairy lemurs or freezing outside, she was starting to think that frost bite wasn't such a bad option anymore.

The thing just seemed to scream right back at her, startled by her sudden shrieks.

And then Lucy felt a tiny hand touch her leg. HAND?! Still screaming, she looked down and saw a hoard of living garden gnomes. Becoming increasingly scared for her life due to the fact that she did not want to have "eaten by garden gnomes" on her tombstone, Lucy screamed with even more ferocity at the gnomes. Being of a simple state of mind, the elves smiled and yelled right back at her. Some even started to make scary faces, stuck their tongues out, and started yelling at other elves.

Somehow, Lucy had found herself in a screaming match with a bearded Totoro and at least twenty five garden gnomes; each member's eyes darted from one to another as if they were all confused as to who was really supposed to be the scared one here.

It was at this moment that an overexcited North, Jack, and Jamie walked in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY MANNY!" Jack was the first to break down laughing, clutching his stomach. North and Jamie soon joined in.

The laughter was loud enough to draw Lucy's attention away from her opponents and cause her to stop screaming. The living bathmat stopped shortly after. The elves, however, had yet to stop and were sill having smaller screaming matches between themselves.

Once the laughter had died down, North wiped a tear from his eye and persuaded the elves to stop screaming.

"HUMANS! Oh thank the spirits, I'm saved!" Lucy let out a relieved sigh as the her impending doom had been prevented. She glanced down at her gate keys and proceeded to mentally slap herself. She should have summoned someone to help instead of screaming at them!

"You're welcome~!" Jack said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**That's all I have for now. I will be writing more soon :). If anyone has any suggestions or things they would love to see happen in this story, drop it in a review or PM me! I'm always happy to get ideas!**

**~Slayerofthewind**


	3. Please Help!

Hi guys!

So I'm back from my long absence. My life has been... hectic as of late, and because of that, writing, unfortunately, hasn't been something I've had the time for. Lately, I've been getting more windows for writing! Yay! So I had one of these windows today, and when I sat down to start typing out the next chapter, I realized that I do not remember at all where I was going with the story or any of my stories for that matter. I'm really at a loss for all of my stories at the moment which sucks. I've reread them several times in order to attempt to remember what my train of thought was at the time, but it hasn't been as successful as I would like.

As such, I want to know what you guys want to see happen. You guys have been following my stories and probably have speculated on how the plot could continue from where I left off. Really, ALL of your ideas, even if you think they may seem bad or not fully developed, will help me get out of this slump I'm in. So, if you have anything, anything at all, drop it in a review for this chapter or send me a PM.

I love the stories I have up, and I know that you all are excited for me to continue them. I really, really want to make you guys happy and start to get back onto a regular updating schedule, too.

ALL help is appreciated! Thank you guys so much!


End file.
